


4:20

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat get together, finally.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 42





	4:20

Karkat made his way into Gamzee’s room, kicking aside horns and clothes and who knew what else aside.  
Gamzee was sprawled across his insanely huge bed, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The smell of....something hung heavy in the air, and Karkat coughed loudly, waving his hand in front of his face.   
“Gog dammit, Gamzee! What the fuck are you smoking this time?”

The purple blooded troll turned his head, grinning lazily, eyes lidded. “Oh, hey there, my motherfucking best friend. What motherfucking miracle brought you here, Karbro?”

“You asked me to come over, dipshit,” Karkat snapped.  
“Right, right.” Gamzee sat up, still smiling that shit-eating grin. “As for your other motherfucking question,” he pulled out a plastic bag of green, grass-looking stuff. Karkat had spent enough time around Dave to know what it was.

“Jeegus, Gamzee. Why the fuck are you smoking weed?”

He wasn’t surprised, honestly. Ever since they had come to live on Earth, Gamzee had found drugs other than that sopor shit he always ate.  
Karkat didn’t approve, but if it kept him stable…...no one wanted a repeat of what had almost happened last time. Karkat had smoked with Dave a few times, and each time he became extremely tired and clingy to boot. Which is why he hadn’t ever smoked with Gamzee. The high blood was completely oblivious to Karkat’s red feelings, and he intended to keep it that way, at least for a little while longer. He needed to figure things out, then, when the time was right………. Gamzee patted the spot next to him on the bed.

“Come on, Karbro. Motherfucking lay with me awhile.”

The cherry blooded troll complied, shoving food wrappers and empty Faygo bottles to the floor before lying by Gamzee’s side. He desperately hoped he wasn’t blushing right now. The taller troll smelled good, as always, even though Karkat was always yelling that he stunk like a sewer.  
In actuality……….The high blood smelled like grapes, and cologne, and cigarette smoke.

Karkat found himself inching closer. Gamzee didn’t seem to notice, rolling another joint with a content expression on his face.  
As he did, an alarm began to beep tinnily. Gamzee pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket. His purple eyes lit up.

He turned to Karkat with a large grin. “Ahhhh, motherfucker, guess what?”

Karkat rolled his eyes, having a feeling what was coming. “What, shitstick?”

Gamzee shoved the phone in his face. 4:20 was displayed on the screen.

“Motherfucking 4:20, bro! Have a smoke with me!”

Karkat shook his head. “Hell no, Gamz. I don’t smoke that shit, and you know it.”

Gamzee made bark beast eyes at him. “Aw, come on, bro. I’m your motherfucking best friend.”

The cherry blooded troll rolled his eyes. “What the fuck is this, peer pressure?”

Yeah. It was. But honestly, he couldn’t say no to Gamzee’s bark beast eyes. He never had been able to, and wouldn’t now. Besides, there wasn’t really any harm. Karkat sighed. “Alright. Just one.”  
\-----------------   
Gamzee’s tongue slipped into Karkat’s mouth, exploring the hot, wet cavern, leaving no inch untasted. His hands roamed Karkat’s sides, burning hot through the layers of clothes. Karkat’s hands tangled in Gamzee’s thick hair, and he tugged, earning a moan.  
He wasn’t sure how this had happened.

One moment they had been laughing and talking about Gamzee’s newest favorite movie. The next the high blood had been looming over him, pinning him to the bed, but gently.  
“Can I kiss you, Karbro?” Gamzee had asked, eyes bright with…..something.

Karkat had just gave him a relaxed grin and pulled him down for a kiss. He was shocked that he’d done it, but Gamzee’s mouth moving against his had scattered his thoughts, and he hadn’t thought after that, just focused on kissing his best friend as hard and as deep as he could.   
He knew it was the weed that had done it, given him the courage, but right now he didn’t care. He didn’t want to think about what happened next. For now, he was happy with this. Gamzee tasted like weed and grapes and toothpaste, and Karkat whined as the high blood’s hands groped at his ass. Karkat broke the kiss to glare ( and maybe breathe).

“Hey. No grabbing, asshole.”

Gamzee just smiled at him. “Whatever you say, Kar.” He then proceeded to grab at him again. “You have a mighty motherfucking fine ass.”

Karkat smacked him upside the head and wriggled away. Or tried to, anyway. Gamzee’s weight kept him in place. “Shove off, fatass.”

“Nah. And you’re the one with the fat ass.”

Karkat blushed and yanked Gamzee back down, their tongues sliding together, Gamzee nipping at his full bottom lip. Karkat moaned, and Gamzee grinned. After a few more moment of making out, Gamzee pulled away, licking his lips.  
“Hey, best friend. What the motherfuck does this make us?”   
Karkat panted, gazing up at the other troll intently. ‘Now’, his brain yelled. ‘Now, you stupid fuck, tell him!’ But…...what if it makes things weird? ‘You’ve already made things weird, you shit!! Now do it!’ Karkat took a breath.   
Gamzee’s eyes were wide, and earnest. Karkat rested a hand on his cheek, laughing a little. “You look like a fucking puppy.”

Gamzee nuzzled his hand. “Your motherfucking puppy, then.”

Karkat blushed. How was he going to say this? Panicking, he blurted, “I’mflushedforyou.”

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, you blew it, you blew it, you-----

A warm mouth on his made his thoughts stutter to a halt. Gamzee pulled away, smiling. “Heh heh. I’m motherfucking …...flushed …..for you too, bro.”

Karkat went even more red. “R-Really? Gamz, you’re…..”

It was hard to believe, but he wanted to so much it hurt. The high blood kissed the tip of his nose.

“Have been for a motherfucking while. Too scared to tell you cause I up and motherfucking thought you and Nepeta were matesprits.”

“The fuck? You’re an idiot,” Karkat laughed, as he definitely did not cry.

Gamzee chuckled. “Yeah. I am. But I’m your motherfucking idiot.” With that he kissed him gently, before mumbling, “So. Wanna be my motherfucking matesprit?”

Karkat snorted, smacking Gamzee playfully upside the head. “Do you even have to fucking ask? Of course I do!”

“Motherfucking miracles,”the other troll said happily. After yet another kiss, he pulled away to ask, “You want another motherfucking joint?”


End file.
